The invention relates to servo system control, in particular, to the customization of control profiles by the automatic downloading of parameters from a main control over a serial command bus to the servo system control.
For reliable and rapid movement of copy sheets through a reproduction machine, it is important to synchronize various drives and transports. This is important, in particular, in multi-drive machines such as in color machines wherein efficient registration and movement of sheets is essential to quality output. In particular, component wear and degradation can often cause a deviation from acceptacle performance. For example, excessive variance in the speed of driven components due to aging can cause machine malfunctions. In addition, in an age demanding a variety of machine features and various machines to provide the features, the use of too many custom designed servo controls or other drives to provide the features creates an additional obstacle to consistant and reliable performance. For example, in a printing or reproduction machine, there are a variety of control profiles required for various applications such as driving the photoreceptor, driving a recirculating document handler or automatic document feeder, or driving copy sheets at various stages such as from the copy sheet source, to a registration gate, during a transfer operation, entering and exiting a fusing station, and delivering copy sheets to many finishing stages such as to output trays, sorters, stackers, compilers, and staplers.
It would be desirable, therefore, to provide a servo control whose control profile is easily adapted for a variety of control applications and can be easily and automatically altered in response to component deterioration and changing requirements. It is also desirable to provide a servo control whose control profile includes control parameters that can be automatically changed in response to recognizing predetermined conditions.
It is an object, therefore, of the present invention to provide a new and improved servo control system with a control profile that can be automatically altered in response to component deterioration and in response to recognizing predetermined conditions Another object of the present invention is to be able to automatically download and change profile parameters over a serial command bus to meet changing motor control requirements. Other advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the following description proceeds, and the features characterizing the invention will be pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this specification.